


Внутренний холод

by LowKeyLyesmith



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:52:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowKeyLyesmith/pseuds/LowKeyLyesmith
Summary: "Я не мерзну в человеческом понимании... То, что происходит с моим телом - этим телом, я имею в виду, - зависит от того, насколько сильна моя истинная сущность. Это... энергия. Иногда она переполняет меня, мне даже трудно ее сдерживать - и тогда человеческое тело становится горячим и сильным. А если что-то идет не так, и истинная сущность слабеет, то и здесь мне очень тяжело поддерживать... нужный уровень жизнедеятельности."Ослабевший Кастиэль обращает к Дину за специфической помощью.





	Внутренний холод

**Author's Note:**

> Текст мохнатого 2012 года. Много воды утекло с тех пор! Фактически первый мой текст длиннее драббла. Пусть полежит тут.

Сначала Дин думал, что это совпадение, затем решил, что самовнушение, и некоторое время строго придерживался этой версии. А потом просто смирился, втайне подозревая, что ангелы транслируют какое-то особое излучение, вроде электромагнитного, но свое, ангельское. Поэтому он чувствовал появление Кастиэля так, как животные чувствуют ультразвуковые волны. Ощущение не было неприятным — скорее, просто странным, будто комнату враз заливает водой и становится очень, очень тихо. Никакой шум не мог нарушить эту тишину, она заполняла Дина изнутри, как сосуд, и щедро изливалась вовне, а люди и предметы колыхались в ней, как водоросли в сумеречном пруду.

Он проснулся с полминуты назад, когда ангельская тишина вошла в его сон в образе этой самой воды, и он поначалу передвигался медленно и плавно, раздвигая ее руками, а потом открыл глаза.

Кас сидел на стуле у окна и смотрел на капли дождя, ползущие по стеклу. Фары проезжающих автомобилей то и дело расцвечивали стекло сначала белым, потом красным светом, и тогда лицо ангела тоже освещалось, прихотливо меняя выражение от мягкого и отстраненного до властного и зловещего. А потом снова становилось темно.

Дин зевнул, с трудом борясь с прерванным сном, сел на кровати и прохрипел сухим горлом:

— Кас… — потом откашлялся, сглотнул и спросил более внятно: — Что-то случилось?

Кастиэль обернулся медленно, и его глаза светлой полосой мерцали на темном овале лица.

— Случилось? Нет, ничего такого, о чем стоило бы беспокоиться, — ответил он тихо, и продолжил, не мигая, смотреть на Дина сквозь темноту. К этому взгляду тот тоже привык, и иногда даже давал себе обещание когда-нибудь переиграть Кастиэля в гляделки. Когда Кас был спокоен и ничего не скрывал, то смотреть он мог просто бесконечно. Оно и понятно. У него в распоряжении — вечность. По крайней мере, Дин считал именно так.

— Где Сэм? — внезапно спросил Кастиэль, когда Дин уже совсем настроился на игру в гляделки, если только не заснет сидя.

— Уехал к Бобби на пару дней.

— На Импале? — то ли Кас удивлен, то ли просто поддерживает светскую беседу… Сам черт не разберет: интонация ровная, полувопросительная.

Дин потянул на себя одеяло и раскрыл ступню, туго перемотанную эластичным бинтом в подъеме.

— Водитель из меня все равно никакой сейчас. Растяжение. Так что пусть катается.

Кастиэль подошел и наклонился над кроватью, протянул руку к щиколотке Дина, постоял так немного, но ничего не произошло. Нога тупо ныла, как и раньше. Дин торопливо попытался прикрыть ее одеялом, потому что сверху на горячую кожу закапало ледяное.

— Кас! Плащ сними!

Тот недоуменно отпрянул, потом понял, в чем дело и, сняв мокрый плащ, бросил его на стул.

— Прости.

Он казался каким-то уставшим. Повинуясь порыву сочувствия, Дин присмотрелся к нему в темноте:

— Ты, парень, какой-то зеленый. Не хочешь прилечь?

В принципе, он был готов к тому, что Кас откажется, как часто отказывался от проявления человеческих слабостей, вроде еды или сна. Ну, или в лучшем случае, согласится и уляжется на кровать Сэма прямо в одежде. Но оба предположения оказались ошибочными.

Дин в оцепенении наблюдал за Кастиэлем, который снял сначала пиджак, галстук и рубашку, потом так же отрешенно — туфли, брюки и носки. Остался в одних трусах, и Дину на секунду показалось, что сейчас он так же автоматически, как выполнил все предыдущие операции, снимет и их. Но Кас не стал этого делать, и Дин перевел дух. Рано. В довершение непривычного ритуала раздевания, Кастиэль сначала сел на кровать — на его кровать, а не на Сэмову, — Дин во всех подробностях мог рассмотреть крепкую широкую спину и плечи, нетронутые загаром — а потом и вовсе осторожно забрался под одеяло с другой стороны, где было еще достаточно места.

В голове Дина все так же царила тишина, и он молча и растерянно наблюдал, как Кас устраивается, осторожно расправляя одеяло и стараясь не слишком раскачивать хлипкую мотельную кровать. Однако, в результате перемещений одеяла, он все-таки задел Дина ногой, и тот взвился, весь покрывшись мурашками, — ступня была… да просто ледяная! До ожога ледяная. Таких холодных ног не было даже у малыша Сэмми, когда они в детстве спали на одной кровати, и тот подползал поближе к старшему брату, стараясь согреться. Дин тогда шипел и ругался, перехватывал ступни брата и сначала грел их в руках, а только потом разрешал положить себе на бедро. Зашипел он и сейчас — от ледяного прикосновения и резкой боли в лодыжке (а нечего так дергаться, дубина!)

Кас истолковал его шипение по-своему. Он замер на половине движения, поднял глаза на Дина, оценил перекошенную позу и искаженное лицо, и начал так же осторожно, как прежде закутывался в одеяло, выпутывать из него. Дин положил руку ему на предплечье:

— Куда ты?

— Я мешаю, — ровным голосом ответил Кас, слегка повернув лицо, но не оборачиваясь полностью.

— Не мешаешь. Но у тебя чертовски холодные ноги. И вообще… ты холодный. — Рука Кастиэля была такая же ледяная, до ломоты в зубах. Трудно представить, что живой человек может быть таким… Живой? Человек? Но Дин решительно отмел замаячившие на горизонте дебри софистики и просто предложил:

— Может, тебе нужен горячий душ? Или чай? — И подумав, добавил: — Бурбон?

— Если можно, я просто полежу тут, — в этих словах не было никакого осуждения или раздражения, Кастиэль не намекал на то, что Дин его прогоняет. Скорее, это было просто запоздалое извинение за доставленные неудобства.

«А вот мне бурбон не помешает», подумал окончательно проснувшийся Дин и выбрался из-под одеяла. Неловко проковылял до стола, припадая на здоровую ногу, налил себе на два пальца, выпил, фыркнул и поставил стакан с неприятным стуком. Дотянулся до сумки под столом и начал рыться в ней в поисках согревающих пакетов. Тихо выругался — они остались либо в сумке Сэма, либо в багажнике Импалы.

Все это время Кас следил за ним своими светлыми, почти фосфоресцирующими глазами, укрывшись до подбородка и подтянув ноги поближе. Уже по самой позе было заметно, что ему холодно. Интересно, как это ощущает Кас изнутри? Сложно представить… Человек с такой температурой тела — это клиент морга. Дин бросил сумку на пол, обернулся к своему гостю, раскрыл рот, чтобы что-то спросить, но потом просто дотянулся до чистой чашки Сэмми и налил туда еще бурбона — в два раза больше, чем себе. Стараясь не расплескать, допрыгал до кровати и протянул Кастиэлю:

— Выпей-ка.

— Это нужно? — тот перевел глаза с чашки на Дина и обратно.

— Пей, говорю. Хуже не будет. Может, согреешься хоть немного.

Кас безропотно взял чашку и, зажмурившись, выпил. Ему пришлось сделать два или даже три полных глотка и, в конце концов, он закашлялся, на глазах выступили слезы, и остатки бурбона стекли двумя тонкими струйками по подбородку и шее на одеяло. Дин стоял над Кастиэлем, молча наблюдая, как тот ставит чашку на ночной столик, вытирает подбородок тыльной стороной ладони, все еще покашливая и пытаясь отдышаться. Наконец, он поднял влажные глаза на Дина, тот сморгнул, развернулся, медленно обошел кровать и лег. Что-то смутно беспокоило его в том, как Кас вел себя и как выглядел. Да, он почти всегда был тихим и спокойным, но это было спокойствие внутренней силы, а сейчас — апатия крайней степени усталости. То, как он пытался свернуться на кровати… — казалось, что движения даются ему с трудом. Так двигается человек, очнувшийся после глубокого сна или вышедший из долгой болезни. Или, наоборот, тяжело заболевающий.

Наконец, Кас устроился, свернувшись в позе эмбриона, подтянув колени к груди, лицом к Дину, и занимая на удивление мало места. Дин же, наоборот, вытянулся в полный рост, расслабленно раскинул руки вдоль тела. Алкоголь приятно грел его изнутри, и он надеялся, что Касу тоже стало теплее. Однако случайное прикосновение рукой к колену сказало ему, что, увы, это совершенно не так. Дин шумно вздохнул.

— Кас. Ты, блин, ледышка какая-то! Сделаем так. Если не хочешь идти в душ, то давай сюда ноги, — он нашарил под одеялом ледяные ступни и, преодолев легкое сопротивление оторопевшего Каса, подтянул их к себе и пристроил на бедре, накрыв руками. Поморщился от контраста температур.

— Только не дергайся, у меня нога болит.

В принципе, Дин ничего такого в этом не видел. Они с Сэмом, уже будучи взрослыми, неоднократно попадали в такие передряги, когда приходилось спать в обнимку в заглохшей машине, или греть друг другу ноги — после неудачного рейда через зимнюю реку все средства хороши, особенно если это теплые средства. Но Кас — дело другое. Дин долго приучал его к соблюдению личного пространства, и наконец, ангел, вроде, даже начал понимать, чего от него хотят… На Дина смотрели широко распахнутые синие глаза, несколько секунд он еще чувствовал легкое сопротивление мышц, а потом Кас вдруг расслабился, прикрыл глаза, выдохнул:

— Приятно…

Еще бы не приятно! Самому Дину приятно не было совершенно. Попробуйте достать еду из холодильника и погреть ее о голое бедро — узнаете, каково это. Медленно, очень медленно, тепло тела начало передаваться Касу, поза его стала более расслабленной, и Дин похвалил себя за верное решение. Он решил, что Кас засыпает, и лучше будет его не тревожить. Между тем, ему очень хотелось узнать, почему и где ангел так сверхъестественно замерз — на улице все-таки ранняя осень, и не такой уж дикий холод. Дин был совершенно точно уверен, что Кас не всегда такой холодный. Краткие прикосновения для перемещения, дружеские похлопывания по плечу — если вспомнить, то руки Кастиэля могли быть прохладными, теплыми и даже горячими, но такими ледяными не были никогда. Он подумал: «Нужно не забыть спросить завтра». Но Кас внезапно открыл глаза и сказал чуть невнятно (похоже, бурбон тоже сделал свое дело, хотя и это было донельзя странно — обычно алкоголь на Каса начинал действовал только в дозах, смертельных для человека):

— Ты что-то хотел спросить, Дин?

— Я?.. А, ну да… Почему ты так замерз? Где ты был? На Аляске?

— Нет, зачем мне быть на Аляске? Я все время был здесь, недалеко, — в поставках чувства юмора у Каса бывали перебои, и иногда он отвечал подробно и буквально на совершенно риторические вопросы.

Дин энергично потер руку об руку, и снова положил ладони поверх ступней Каса. Тот пошевелил пальцами на ногах.

— Щекотно, — пробурчал Дин.

— Извини.

После довольно продолжительного молчания, во время которого Дин уже решил, что Кас все-таки заснул и ничего не расскажет, тот снова заговорил, не открывая глаз.

— Понимаешь, Дин… Это сложно объяснить. Я не то чтобы замерз…

— Да ты что?! То есть — вот это ты, значит, не замерз?.. А когда замерзнешь, что будет? Ди Каприо из Титаника?

Кас спокойно переждал возмущенную тираду, и продолжил:

— Я не мерзну в человеческом понимании. Наверное. Мне сложно судить. То, что происходит с моим телом — этим телом, я имею в виду, — зависит от того, насколько сильна моя истинная сущность. Это… энергия. Иногда она переполняет меня, мне даже трудно ее сдерживать — и тогда — я давно заметил — человеческое тело становится горячим и сильным. А если что-то идет не так, и истинная сущность слабеет, то и здесь мне очень тяжело поддерживать… нужный уровень жизнедеятельности.

Дин слушал и смотрел, как шевелятся губы Кастиэля, иногда пропуская звуки. Слово «переполняет» он произнес почти невнятно — «пре.пняет.» или как-то так.

— А с каких ты вдруг слабеешь?

— Не знаю, Дин. Может, это естественный («есс…ный») процесс, когда ангел воплощается… А может, кто-то специально пытается ослабить меня. Последнее («…следнее») время это бывает чаще и заметнее. Сегодня я даже не смог перенестись на большое расстояние.

Тут картинка в голове у Дина внезапно сложилась полностью. Вот почему Кас так промок, вот откуда он знал, что Сэм уехал на Импале — он пришел пешком через парковку, а не перенесся прямо в номер мотеля. Вот почему, в конце концов, он не вылечил ему ногу, хотя обычно травмы такого рода для ангела вообще не представляют труда. Дин внимательно посмотрел на темные круги под глазами и впалые щеки, привычно оттененные неаккуратной щетиной.

— Еще налить?

Кас промурчал что-то вроде «угу», или «давай», или «не надо». Дин решил, что стоит налить. Потянулся через кровать за чашкой, коснулся грудью плеча Каса, торопливо выпрямился.

Встал, снова, ковыляя, проделал путь до стола, налил две порции — на этот раз одинаково обоим. Взял бутылку под мышку, чашку и стакан в руки, вернулся к кровати. Кас принял чашку, но пить сразу не стал. Осторожно сел, и грел (или охлаждал) бурбон в ладонях, а Дин тем временем поставил бутылку возле кровати и сначала выпил половину из своего стакана, а потом лег, морщась и стараясь не двигать ступней.

— Ноги давай, — пробурчал он, устроившись, наконец, так, чтобы было не очень больно.

Кас безропотно повернулся, оперся спиной о подушку и ночной столик и поставил обе ступни Дину на бедро.

— Ух-ты-ж-блин-твою-маму! — Дина продрало холодом и все волоски на теле встали дыбом. — Да не дергайся ты, человек-мороженое, сиди уже.

Он откинулся на подушку, взболтал бурбон в стакане, сделал глоток. Кас последовал его примеру — взболтал и отхлебнул. Поморщился.

— Это какой-то ритуал? Обязательно это пить?

— Какой там ритуал, — слабо улыбнулся Дин. — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты согрелся.

— А. Спасибо. Но я не думаю, что это поможет.

Дин повернулся и пристально посмотрел на Кастиэля.

— Ага. То есть, у тебя есть предположения, что тебе поможет, а что — нет?

Кас быстро поднял глаза, а потом так же быстро отвел взгляд — вниз и в сторону, как делал всегда, когда был смущен.

— Ничего конкретного.

— Ага. Ну конечно. Колись, пернатый.

— Это только предположения. Пернатый?.. — растерянный взгляд.

— Забей. Говори, чем мы можем тебе помочь. Предположительно.

Дин на удивление терпеливо ждал ответа, пока Кас болтал выпивку в чашке, продевал пальцы в ручку, обхватывал чашку двумя ладонями, внимательно смотрел на нее. И молчал. И Дин все-таки не выдержал.

— Да что такое, черт возьми? Что я тебя, стукнуть должен, чтобы ты сказал?!

У Кастиэля заходили скулы, но взгляда он не поднял все равно. Дин сдался и произнес уже мягче:

— Кас, ну ради всего святого, скажи. Что это такое страшное, о чем я не могу узнать? Ты меня даже пытчиком сделал один раз. Страшнее этого…

— Я не хотел! — Кас сказал это очень тихо, но ощущение было такое, что он закричал. — Я не хотел!

— Тише, я знаю, что ты не хотел, — Дин до плеча не дотянулся и положил руку Касу на колено. — Я дурак, что напомнил об этом. Но подумай — чего такого страшного ты можешь попросить? Ну, наверное, я откажусь приносить тебе человеческие жертвы… или там… Сэма убить. Но это ты и так знаешь. Говори, чем мы можем помочь.

Кас кивнул и отпил из чашки довольно большой глоток, будто собирался допить все разом.

— Ты. Ты можешь помочь, — исправил он тихо и невнятно. Глаза его блестели от выпитого. А потом еще тише: — Ты мог бы…

— Но?..

Казалось, что Кас собирается с духом, чтобы сказать нечто совершенно ужасное. Несмотря на все смелые уверения, у Дина даже немного заныло сердце в ожидании того, что он сейчас услышит. Слишком много в жизни ему приходилось слышать ужасного, но совершенно необходимого.

— Я подумал, — наконец выговорил ангел, — что совокупление с человеком должно бы вернуть немного энергии хотя бы в мое человеческое тело…

Дин с облегчением расхохотался. От сердца мгновенно отлегло.

— То есть — ты хочешь секса? Вот чудо в перьях, что ж ты городил тут загадочность! Сразу бы сказал. Сейчас найдем тебе приличную даму… в бар идти уже поздно, но у меня тут был телефончик… — и он зашарил рукой в кармане штанов, брошенных у кровати.

— Дин, — Кастиэль смотрел на него смущенно, но теперь уже твердо, и взгляда не отводил. — Ты меня не совсем правильно понял. Да, сово… секс, это верно. Но не с кем угодно. Это было бы опрометчиво… Я не уверен, что кто-то посторонний может дать мне достаточно, и я не уничтожу его в процессе.

— Значит, тебе нужен не… посторонний?.. — нехорошее предчувствие опять засосало под ложечкой, но Дин прогнал его, решительно допив свою порцию, и поставил стакан на пол. — Тогда кого мы можем найти для тебя?

Едва слышный вздох. Кас снова смотрит на него этим своим длинным странным взглядом, а потом произносит совершенно внятно, без алкогольного заикания:

— Кроме вас у меня никого нет.

«Кроме тебя!..» прогрохотало в голове у Дина, как будто Кастиэль странным образом говорил внутри и снаружи одновременно. «Кроме тебя…»

После этого опять наступила тишина, и Дин услышал, как его сердце толкает кровь — его живое, горячее и сильное сердце. Живое только потому, что один ангел не так давно вытащил его из смерти, и — что было куда страшнее смерти — из ласковых рук его учителя Аластара.

Он все еще отчаянно старался не понимать, чего просит у него Кастиэль, и знал, как это невероятно глупо. Он давно замечал за Касом небольшие странности, которые относил за счет того, что ангел — ну, он же немножко не от мира сего. Да чего там — он на всю голову не от мира сего, поэтому ему простительно. Хуже было то, что за собой Дин тоже замечал странности определенного рода. Ему были приятны короткие прикосновения Каса, да и личное пространство он отстаивал скорее из чувства противоречия, чем из действительного желания, чтобы Кас стоял подальше. Ничего такого. Просто с Кастиэлем… комфортно.

Кроме того, он ощущал симпатию, что ли. Его привлекала в Касе эта странная смесь — нечеловеческой силы и нечеловеческой же уязвимости. Его даже не слишком раздражал тот непонятный взгляд, который он иногда ловил на себе. Кас, будто тихий сумасшедший, не умел по-настоящему скрывать то, что чувствовал, скрывать так, как это умеют делать только люди: за нагромождением лжи и лицемерия. Когда он смотрел — то смотрел в глаза. Когда смущался — то опускал взгляд. Читать его было просто и сложно одновременно. Как настоящего сумасшедшего.

Размышляя над услышанным, Дин разминал пальцами левой руки в сотый раз разбитые костяшки правой: над указательным, над средним, над безымянным, над мизинцем. Над мизинцем, безымянным, средним, указательным. Кастиэль смотрел на его руки, будто дела важнее у него в жизни не было и не будет.

Дин отвернулся, достал из-под кровати бутылку и выпил из горла — так, как если бы пил в одиночестве. Выдохнул в руку резкие алкогольные пары. Он напряженно пытался собраться с мыслями, принять какое-то решение, а потом понял, что в голове у него снова тишина и никаких решений. Вообще мыслей — никаких. Есть проблема, и эту проблему нужно решить. Есть один вариант. Либо он соглашается, либо отказывается. И хотя какое-то внутреннее «я» пыталось подать слабый голос, мол, это безумие, Дину, по его острой интуиции, все равно казалось, что отказать Касу — вот что будет безумием. Безумием и жестокостью. В конце концов, он не просит ничего… ужасного. Кстати, чего именно он просит?

— Что я должен делать?

Кас вздрогнул. Похоже, он решил, что Дин не собирается больше с ним разговаривать. Он залпом допил то, что оставалось на дне чашки, и аккуратно убрал ее на ночной столик.

— Думаю, что тебе не нужно ничего делать. Я сам. Ты можешь просто расслабиться.

— Э! — Дин попытался прогнать дурацкую картинку, возникшую в голове в ответ на слово «расслабиться».

— Дин. Я понимаю, что для тебя это может быть… противоестественно. Но не хочу, чтобы тебе было неприятно. Если ты не согласен… — Кас вопросительно посмотрел на Дина, который прищурился и внимательно изучал какую-то несуществующую точку над головой собеседника, лишь бы не смотреть ему в глаза.

— Я согласен, — быстро и сварливо перебил Кастиэля Дин. Он снова откинулся на подушку и уставился в сторону занавешенного дождем окна. Его немножко колотило. — Начинай.

— Закрой глаза.

Дин послушно закрыл глаза. Может, оно и к лучшему. Можно представить себе что угодно, а Кас пусть там делает, что хочет. Впрочем, в голову все время лезли какие-то мысли о том, что «один раз — не…» «Перестань!» — мысленно прикрикнул на себя Дин. — «Хорош истерить!»

Он чувствовал, как Кас переместился на кровати, убрав ноги с его бедра, как холодные руки аккуратно стягивают одеяло, потом пауза, потом прикосновение к животу, резинка трусов ползет вниз… Он напрягся весь, и лежал, как бревно, а Кас снял с него боксеры полностью, осторожно протянув над повязкой на больной ноге, и отложил их куда-то в сторону.

— Я остановлюсь, если только скажешь.

— Точно? — ехидно поинтересовался Дин, скрывая легкую вибрацию в голосе.

— Точно. Я тебя никогда не обманываю, Дин.

На это он не нашелся, что ответить, и решил, что лучше уж молчать и не выставлять себя придурком своими вечно неуместными комментариями.

Руки Кастиэля коснулись сначала живота, прошлись легко и прохладно по бедрам вокруг паха. Дин сделал новую попытку расслабиться: глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. Незначительно, но полегчало. Руки снова переместились на живот, снова погладили бедра с внешней стороны, а потом скользнули на внутреннюю и с легким давлением поднялись почти до паха. Это было приятно. Еще два таких цикла размеренных движений, и Дин понял, что внизу живота появляется теплое тянущее ощущение. Вдруг он коротко вздрогнул, почувствовав едва уловимое прохладное дыхание, которое огладило его член. Он попробовал представить себе, что красивая девушка, стоя на коленях у кровати, ласкает его. Как бы в ответ на его мысли, Кас переместился с кровати на пол и оказался сбоку, не прекращая ласк. Дин, зажмурившись поплотнее, нерешительно повернулся и спустил с кровати ноги. Так поза больше соответствовала его фантазии, которую он, однако, удерживал с некоторым трудом. Красивая девушка, грудь, плавные очертания спины… Видение уплыло, и ему пришлось восстанавливать его по частям. Девушка… темные волосы… голубые глаза.

Он приподнялся на локтях и опасливо приподнял веки, будто подглядывая. Кас стоял перед ним на коленях, лаская руками — уже не такими ледяными, или Дин просто привык? — его бедра, но все еще не прикасаясь к члену. Только дыхание скользило вверх и вниз по чувствительной коже. Кас поднял глаза — ярко-голубые даже в темноте — и посмотрел прямо на Дина. Потом наклонился и коснулся языком основания члена и провел линию вверх.

Все перевернулось у Дина внутри. Он охнул, почувствовав быструю эрекцию, вцепился в покрывало, удерживая себя на локтях. Девушка из фантазии куда-то испарилась. Перед ним был Кас, который осторожно, как в первый раз (и, возможно, действительно в первый раз) обхватил губами его член и опустился от головки почти до основания.

Дин дышал часто и поверхностно, пока Кастиэль ласкал его губами и языком — вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз. Немножко механически, неловко, как бы не совсем понимая, как нужно делать это на самом деле — но все равно чертовски приятно. Потом Кас отпустил его на мгновение, положил руки ладонями вниз, закрыв пах полностью, и — удивительно! — руки были почти теплыми. Член и весь низ живота Дина пульсировал от коротких спазмов удовольствия — еще не окончательного, но уже острого. Ему было почти жаль, когда Кас все-таки убрал руки, но на их место вернулись губы, и Дин застонал, откинулся на спину и, почти бессознательно протянув руку, коснулся мягких волос Кастиэля. Почувствовал движения головы — вверх и вниз, ощутил, как напряжены мышцы шеи, как прохладна кожа плеча. Запустил руку в волосы, не прикладывая усилий, просто сопровождая своей ладонью его движения. С трудом сдержал стон, когда Кас особенно приятно поиграл языком с головкой члена. По какой-то самому ему неясной причине, он боялся слишком явно показывать, как сильно волны удовольствия раскачивают его с каждой новой лаской. Боялся показывать себе.

Кас двигался, иногда сбиваясь, иногда царапаясь зубами, иногда слишком ускоряя или замедляя ритм, когда Дин почувствовал, как волны внутри становятся сильнее, выше поднимают его над кроватью, заставляя вцепиться в то, что было в руках — покрывало и волосы Каса. Он, видимо, надавил слишком сильно, и Кас сбился, задохнулся и закашлялся. Дин быстро убрал руку, но сладкий момент был упущен. Кас с трудом отдышался, сглотнул слюну, и попробовал вернуться к своему занятию.

— Постой, — Дин сел и слегка оттолкнул Каса от себя. Тот, как и обещал, мгновенно отстранился, отвернулся и сел рядом с кроватью на пол. Очевидно, решил, что Дин хочет прекратить этот «совосекс с человеком». Кас тоже тяжело дышал и Дин заподозрил такой же крепкий стояк и у него, под тканью темного белья. Часть его требовала немедленного продолжения, а еще какая-то, видимо, худшая и более веселая часть советовала подразнить Каса немножко.

— Так что, работает? — спросил он хрипло. Кас смотрел куда-то в сторону.

— Похоже, что работает, — подтвердил он очень тихо. — Я думаю, что этого мне должно хватить на какое-то время. Спасибо, Дин.

— Всегда пожалуйста! Это, конечно, не совсем то, что я всегда подразумевал под настоящей мужской дружбой… — кажется, он сейчас перегнул палку, поэтому просто хмыкнул и замолчал.

Кас сидел, все так же отвернувшись и глядя в темноту. Его ладони расслаблено лежали на бедрах, и только по дыханию можно было определить, что и ему остановка далась непросто. У самого Дина слегка кружилась голова, и ему было одновременно жарко, весело и неловко — настолько неловко, что он старался просто не думать о том, что делает.

Он протянул руку и подхватил Каса под локоть. Тот оглянулся тревожно, не понимая, чего от него хотят. Дин потянул его вверх и на себя, пытаясь поднять, но больная нога служила плохой опорой, он зашипел сквозь зубы и отпустил Каса. Тот встал сам и попытался отойти от кровати. Дин не позволил.

Стараясь не слушать перепалку внутренних голосов, он взял Каса за руку и посмотрел на него снизу вверх.

— Ну… если помогает — может, стоит продолжить, а, Кас? Как думаешь?

Кастиэль явно ожидал не этого. Он всматривался в лицо Дина так внимательно, как будто пытался там найти ответ на какой-то очень важный вопрос. Дин же просто улыбался — немножко криво и напряженно, но это была самая лучшая улыбка, на которую он сейчас был способен. Потом улыбка ушла с лица, он закрыл глаза и осторожно прикоснулся ладонью к члену Каса через ткань. Кас выдохнул и подался вперед, к ласкающей руке. Дин прижал ладонь смелее, так, как сделал бы себе, провел рукой сверху вниз, заставляя Каса выгнуться и запрокинуть голову. Еще несколько таких движений, и тот уже дышал так часто и беспорядочно, что, казалось, задыхается. Колени его подгибались, и Дин подумал, что этак он и упасть может. Он настойчиво потянул Каса за руку вниз, на кровать, и тот послушно лег поперек раскрытой постели.

Дин продолжал гладить его, не раздевая. Он пока и сам не знал, готов ли к такому резкому повороту событий, и боялся проверить. Но его абсолютно точно радовал факт, что кожа Каса заметно теплеет. Рука, которой Кастиэль несмело трогал то его плечо, то лицо, была уже явно теплой, а не ледяной и не даже прохладной. Что ж, это хорошо, очень хорошо.

Теперь Дин ласкал его обеими ладонями, то дразня легкими быстрыми поглаживаниями, то сжимая сильнее, отчего Кас стонал и извивался — вот он-то не сдерживался, будто это было совершенно незнакомое ему ощущение. Дин вдруг подумал, что Кас — сам ангел, а не его оболочка, — видимо, так и остался девственником с их первой и последней неудачной попытки в борделе. Значит… значит, это для него новый, уникальный опыт.

Дин открыл глаза, которые почти все время держал прикрытыми, и посмотрел на Каса. Тот перехватил его взгляд своими — широко распахнутыми. Он не закрывал их ни на секунду, не отрывал их от Дина, лишь изредка и вынужденно — когда судороги удовольствия изламывали его тело — тогда его взгляд скользил по потолку, полосатому от света далеких фар, по унылым стенам мотеля, а потом снова возвращался к Дину.

Дина бросало в дрожь от каждого стона Кастиэля, будто голос того был настроен на необычную, мощную модуляцию удовольствия. Он посмотрел на свои руки, гладящие и греющие пах Каса через ткань, и подумал, что это идиотизм — у ангела первый за вечность секс, а он тут стесняется его раздеть. Закусил нижнюю губу и стянул белье с бледных бедер, опустил до колен, но на большее времени тратить не стал. Снова поднял глаза на Каса и плотно обхватил ладонью его член.

Результат был фантастический. Это разительно отличалось от однообразных стонов его многочисленных подружек — «О да, да, да…», которые даже не всегда знали его имя. Примерно как сплав по горной реке отличается от катания на лодке в камышах.

Кастиэль буквально рвался из тела, бился, изгибался, замирая на доли секунды в невозможных положениях без точек опоры, будто зависал в воздухе. Дин смотрел на этот танец, стараясь двигать рукой не слишком быстро и не слишком сжимать, и какое-то время ему даже удавалось это контролировать. Потом его собственное желание стало таким сильным, что он уже не думал ни о чем, не видел ничего, кроме танцующего ангела, и не слышал ничего, кроме низких вибрирующих стонов. В какой-то момент он понял, что теперь лежит не рядом и ниже, а почти полностью на Касе, прижимается к нему, и синие глаза прямо перед ним, и крупные сухие губы что-то шепчут, но слов не разобрать.

В ладони Дина оба члена были тугими, горячими — член Каса гораздо горячее его собственного, и от этого было почти невыносимо хорошо. Оба они с трудом помещались в руку, но Дин старался не ослаблять кольца пальцев. Кас горячо дышал рядом с его лицом, и в какой-то момент Дин не выдержал и начал прерывисто и жадно целовать щеки, уголки губ, подбородок и шею. Это было странно, непривычно — колючая щетина царапала губы, и он сместился ниже, к ключице и плечу. Водил языком вдоль кости, покусывал выступающий изгиб, иногда срывался и кусал сильно и больно. Наверное, больно — но Касу, видимо, было равно приятно и это — он стонал и бился, показывая огромную, внезапную силу. Дин действительно качался на нем, как на бешено несущемся рафте, едва удерживаясь, — а Кастиэль, похоже, и не замечал его веса. Со стороны сложно было даже предположить, что ангел вообще-то меньше и значительно легче Дина.

Внизу живота нарастало уже плохо контролируемое биение, а движения Кастиэля становились все более резкими и сильными. Вдруг, от особенно бурного «порога» Дин потерял равновесие, начал съезжать на бок и выпустил из ладони свою горячую добычу. С разочарованным полустоном-полувздохом Кас вцепился ему в плечи, как раз в следы собственных ладоней, да так мощно, что еще чуть-чуть — и ходить Дину со сломанной ключицей или вывихнутым плечом.

— Кас, стой… стой, — задыхаясь, он попробовал выкрутиться из железных пальцев. Странные, сияющие глаза смотрели на него неотрывно и очень близко, потом сквозь пелену непонимания пробилась какая-то догадка, и Кастиэль торопливо отпустил его плечи. Потом положил ладонь Дину на затылок, осторожно пригнул его голову к себе и прижался губами к его губам. Просто прижался, не раскрывая рта, не делая никаких движений — но так сильно, что Дин почувствовал, как кровь пульсирует то ли в губах Каса, то ли в его собственных. Время замерло, дыхания стали не слышны, остались только раскаленные губы и толчки крови. Тишина заполнила все вокруг, переливаясь через окна и двери, устремилась на улицу, и весь город замер под ее потоком.

Сколько секунд или минут прошло, Дин не мог бы сказать, но вот Кас убрал ладонь, и ему удалось вдохнуть. Он уткнулся лицом в шею Каса, полежал так пару секунд, потом оттолкнулся локтем, опустился к бедрам, и решительно ни о чем не думая, прикоснулся губами к его члену. Кас застонал, выгнулся, нетерпеливо качнул бедрами.

«Ради бога, лежи спокойно, — подумал Дин, охватывая ртом горячий член. — А то может плохо кончиться…»

Но Кас не собирался лежать спокойно, поэтому Дин приложил все силы, чтобы не поранить его и не задохнуться самому. Сначала медленные и равномерные ласки ртом, потом быстрее, помогая себе рукой. Он сжимал член Каса у основания, пока языком и губами ласкал навершие, потом опускал руку ниже, и брал член так глубоко, насколько хватало его горла. Как и Кас, он делал это впервые, но, в отличие от того, точно знал, чего хочет добиться.

А потом все произошло очень быстро.

Пальцы впились ему в плечи, Кас то ли тихо вскрикнул, то ли просто глубоко и резко вдохнул — и на выдохе его Дин услышал… Кастиэль простонал, проговорил… нет, пропел несколько слов, тягучих, трепещущих, низких, гортанных, высоких, звенящих, вибрация от которых прошила Дина вдоль позвоночника. Что-то лопнуло — стеклянно и звонко. Возможно, сердце Дина. В нёбо ударила тугая струя раскаленного, как лава, семени, а мозг обожгло звуком — в самом конце тягучего заклинания, вместе с толчками спермы, Кас совершенно отчетливо пропел:

— …Ди-и-ин…

Ни проглотить, ни выплюнуть семя Дин не успел: горло его закрылось выдохом и стоном, он кончил, даже не прикоснувшись к себе, в судороге приподнимаясь на локтях и прижимаясь бедрами к ногам ангела.

Потом он еще какое-то время лежал щекой на животе Каса, слушая близкие и гулкие удары пульса и переводя дыхание. Тяжело приподнялся, попробовал стереть с губ и подбородка сперму, и тихо охнул. Губы были сплошным пульсирующим ожогом — удивительно, как он не почувствовал этого раньше. Теперь, когда туман удовольствия уже не был таким плотным, Дин понял, что не только губы, но нёбо и язык — все пульсирует и пылает. Почему-то это показалось ему правильным.

Он аккуратно сполз с постели, стараясь не потревожить Каса, который, казалось, либо уснул, либо находится в блаженной прострации. В ванной нашарил выключатель, осмотрел себя в зеркало — зрелище было, мягко говоря, жутковатое. Губы и часть подбородка воспаленно алые, кожа местами потрескалась, а кое-где красовались ожоговые волдыри. В рот себе Дин решил даже не заглядывать. На плечах красовались кровоподтеки, оставленные железными пальцами Каса. Хотелось запить привкус крови и спермы, но все что он смог — едва прикасаясь, вытереть мокрой рукой подбородок. Нашел небольшое полотенце, смочил его и, вернувшись в комнату, все так же аккуратно, стараясь не беспокоить ангела, провел по испачканным семенем голеням, а потом осторожно перешел к животу.

Кас приподнял голову. Его глаза были немного сонными, а движения — медленными, но теперь это выглядело совсем не так, как тогда, когда он пришел в мотель. Он дышал таким жаром, что Дин забеспокоился, не затлеет ли постель. Кас протянул руку и провел по его волосам от лба до затылка, потом рука тяжело упала, он откинулся на кровать и закрыл глаза. Он все еще лежал поперек постели, голова и ноги неудобно свисали с двух ее сторон.

— Кас… Эй. Ну еще минутку, не отрубайся, парень.

Но, похоже, Кастиэль его не слышал. Дыхание его было ровным и сильным, руки раскинуты ладонями вверх — расслабленная поза глубокого сна. Дин встал над ним и минуту или около того просто смотрел сверху — на широкую и худую грудь, впалый живот, узкие бедра и остро очерченные колени.

«Наверняка подниму», решил он и, упершись коленом в кровать, приподнял Каса под колени и плечи. С усилием выровнялся, развернулся и опустил его снова — теперь вдоль постели, почти точно на подушку. Дыхание Каса сбилось, но только на несколько секунд — скоро он снова спал, так же крепко, как и до этого.

Дин подумал, что нужно лечь на кровать Сэмми, это будет правильно, очень правильно, но его начинал бить озноб, видимо, от перепада температур, а Кас едва только не светился от исходившего от него тепла.

«Перелягу под утро». Он натянул трусы, потом, как смог, прикрылся одеялом сам и укрыл Каса — в результате, немного оглушительного жара досталось и ему, лежащему рядом, почти вплотную. Расстояние, которое разделяло их, смело можно было назвать условным. Внезапно Дин тихо рассмеялся:

— Личное пространство!.. Етить-колотить…

Он еще долго не мог заснуть — от болезненных ощущений во рту, лихорадочного нервного возбуждения, горячего Каса под боком, и только когда под утро перестал барабанить по карнизу дождь, сознание начало уплывать, и он не заметил, как отключился.

***

Проснулся он через пару часов, от того, что кто-то явно уже долго на него смотрит, и это породило смутное беспокойство во сне, а потом и вовсе выдернуло в явь. Дин, привычно не раскрывая глаз, прислушался и втянул воздух — плотная тишина никуда не делась, и запах Каса, теперь еще более явный для него, тоже был здесь. Легкая тень мелькнула перед глазами, пальцы почти коснулись его лба, и Дин метнулся в сторону.

— Ты что это делаешь? — хотел спросить он, но вместо этого только невнятно и болезненно замычал — сукровица, сочившаяся из обожженных губ, плотно склеила их за время сна. Кас неловко отдернул руку, как будто его застали на месте преступления. Видимо, так оно и было — Дин почти на сто процентов был уверен, что этот крылатый вредитель решил стереть его воспоминания о прошлой ночи. Он угрожающе наставил на Каса указательный палец — мол, только тронь меня. Потом осторожно принялся разлеплять губы, водя языком по их внутренней стороне. Это было больно и неприятно на вкус.

Кастиэль смотрел виновато и сочувственно. Потом снова поднес руку к лицу Дина, и, несмотря на попытки уклониться, мрачные взгляды и угрожающий палец, дотянулся и слегка погладил его по щеке. Губы тут же раскрылись легко и безболезненно, и когда Дин попытался облизать их — ничего неприятного уже не почувствовал. Жжение, боль и металлический привкус во рту тоже исчезли, как не было. Это было очень мило со стороны Каса, но Дин все равно взвился, как укушенный, как только ему вернули возможность говорить:

— Ты мне память хотел стереть! Ты… Ты… — Он задыхался от возмущения, а Кас смотрел вниз и в сторону — безусловная улика его виновности.

— Я подумал, что ты не захочешь вспоминать… — тихо произнес он.

— Сначала у меня спрашивай, чего я захочу, а чего не захочу, умник!

— Значит, ты хочешь помнить? — Кас поднял глаза, и Дин вмиг почувствовал, что глупо и беспомощно заливается краской.

Он не знал, что ответить. «Да, хочу помнить». «Нет, но смей делать это без моего согласия». Он повернулся к Касу спиной, и сидя на краю кровати, тупо смотрел на пол, а правильный ответ все не приходил. На полу, сияющие в рассветном солнце, лежали осколки стакана. Так вот что лопнуло ночью, когда… Когда.

Дин обернулся — Кас все так же сидел на кровати, голый, едва прикрывшись одеялом, и смотрел на свои руки.

— А вдруг тебе когда-нибудь еще понадобится… моя помощь? Чем еще раз это все выяснять в стрессовой ситуации, лучше уж я буду помнить, — «Господь немилосердный, что я несу, я, кажется, совсем сдвинулся крышей».

Кастиэль посмотрел на него так же странно-растерянно, как смотрел вчера — будто и не было этой дикой ночи, когда они делили на двоих один жар.

— Только не думай, что это, типа, приглашение или что-то там такое! — судорожно добавил Дин.

— Я не думаю.

Кас лег на спину, и под легким одеялом проступили очертания его тела. Всего тела. Дин задержался взглядом на бедрах, потом усмехнулся.

— Значит, у ангелов тоже бывает утренний стояк.

— Что?

— Ну то. Что у тебя под одеялом. Можешь занять душ, я не против.

— А зачем мне в данном случае душ? — Кас удивленно посмотрел на Дина.

Тот поперхнулся.

— Ну, э… Можно снять напряжение… Стоп. Ты, что, не дрочишь? Ну… это… не самоудовлетворяешься?

— Я обычно просто жду, когда пройдет само.

Тут Дин уже просто не знал, смеяться или плакать над этой святой невинностью. Кас оказался куда большим девственником, чем он мог себе представить.

— Ох, ты чудо в перьях, Кас. Не подумай ничего такого… — промямлил он, а потом выпрямился и торжественно произнес: — Но я просто обязан. Я, видимо, в некоторой степени в ответе за тебя. Поэтому учись, пока я жив. Возьми его в руку… сожми так, чтобы было, вроде как, плотное кольцо…

Последовали дальнейшие, довольно подробные инструкции. Дин упрямо решил верить, что это вроде мастер-класса для младшего товарища в летнем лагере. В конце концов, сам он на этот раз к Касу даже не притронулся, он только говорил. О событиях ночи он старался не думать.

— Советую тебе представить что-нибудь приятное, ну, что тебя заводит, — сказал он, видя, что Касу тоже неловко вот так ласкать себя при свете хмурого осеннего утра и на глазах у Дина — пускай все самое интересное и было целомудренно прикрыто покрывалом. Пусть закроет глаза и представляет, что он там захочет. Впрочем, Дин сразу пожалел о сказанном. Взгляд Каса устремился на него, и больше не отрывался — слишком откровенно, чтобы это можно было завуалировать какой-нибудь деликатной ложью. Мучительно краснея, Дин был вынужден просто отвести глаза.

Кас явно уловил общую суть, скоро его движения стали более плавными и быстрыми. Дыхание участилось, иногда он срывался на тихий стон. Дин подумал, что вот теперь лучше будет уйти, свою роль он выполнил, можно просто оставить Каса наедине с его ощущениями. Но уйти никак не получалось. Зрелище заворожило его: руки под мягкой тканью, одна — плавающая вверх-вниз, вторая — лежащая на бедре рядом, иногда судорожно вздрагивающие пальцы, вдохи, поднимающие грудную клетку и очерчивающие впалый живот, приоткрытые сухие губы…

Вдруг Дин с ужасом понял, что сидит, комкая в руке край покрывала и прикрывая отяжелевший пах. Он и сам дышал с Касом в одном ритме, глядя на то, как ангел торопит, подгоняет собственные ласки, стремясь кончить. Когда Дин случайно ловил взгляд Каса, волна горячего возбуждения прокатывалась от его темени вниз и замирала где-то в ступнях. А еще он жадно ждал снова услышать этот голос, эти слова заклинания или песни, уже слышанные ночью. И дождался.

Кастиэль дернулся, выгнулся, застонал — по лицу его было заметно, что он старается сдержать себя, но стон перерос в нечто за пределами восприятия. Губы ангела шевелились, но Дин, корчась от адской боли в ушах, ничего не слышал. Его остро замутило, он сжал голову в ладонях и рухнул лицом вниз, на бедро Каса и вот тогда, едва их тела соприкоснулись, — резко стало легче. Голос Кастиэля будто выплыл их мучительного звона, обрел нужные частоты, и два или три слога Дин еще успел уловить. Слова — или фразы, или просто звуки, — были настолько нечеловеческими, ни на что непохожими, что ни понять, ни тем более запомнить их он не мог.

Когда судороги оргазма отступили, Кас выпростал чистую сухую руку из-под одеяла и положил ее Дину на плечо.

— Прости, Дин. Я не хотел…

— Ничего. Все в порядке, Кас. Все в порядке.

Дин встал, пошатываясь, добрел до ванной и закрыл за собой дверь. Сел на низкий бортик душевой кабинки, взъерошил ладонью волосы. Прислушался к себе — ничего, вроде бы, не болело. Странно — но даже нога не болела больше, и он медленно и вдумчиво размотал и бросил на пол не слишком чистый бинт.

Все, что случилось за последние часы, было настолько невероятно, что Дин просто не мог думать об этом. В голове вспыхивали обрывки впечатлений, воспоминаний, но ни одной мысли, ни одного суждения. Он закрыл лицо руками, посидел так. Потом отнял ладони: на правой остался кровавый след.

Дин смыл кровь, которая шла носом — точнее, уже перестала идти, — и вышел в комнату. Кас сидел, полностью одетый, на стуле, точно так же, как ночью, когда он только появился здесь.

— Я думал, теперь-то тебе точно понадобится душ… — растерянно сказал Дин.

— Нет. Мне достаточно просто захотеть — и мое тело будет чистым. Теперь — достаточно просто захотеть. Спасибо, Дин, — Кас встал, глядя прямо на Дина. — Сейчас вернется Сэм. Он уже на парковке. Мне пора.

— Стой.

Дин сделал два быстрых шага и оказался рядом с Кастиэлем. Он положил ладонь ему на плечо, потом, после секундной паузы, на затылок. Еще секунда. Чуть наклонился и прикоснулся губами к губам Каса. Тот сначала не ответил, просто стоял, опустив руки и глядя на Дина расфокусированным взглядом. Потом губы приоткрылись, и Дин легко провел по ним языком. Кас подался вперед и чуть вверх, раскрылся навстречу, его руки легли на бедра Дина. Дин притянул его к себе и мягко прошелся языком по его верхним зубам, и, наконец, коснулся его языка.

В двери повернулся ключ. Сэм вошел в комнату и сбросил сумку с плеча. Дин стоял спиной к нему, кулаками упираясь в столешницу, в одном белье, ну, да это как раз не удивительно — ранняя рань, 6 утра.

— Братишка, все в порядке?

Дин слушал, как гремит, просыпаясь, мотель. Жизнь вокруг шумела водой и хлопала дверями так громко, будто ему отложило уши. Он дотянулся до валяющихся на полу джинс, оделся, и только после этого обернулся к брату:

— Все в порядке, Сэмми. Немного не выспался. Как ты съездил?


End file.
